


Tell Me a Story: Send Out Satellites

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Tell Me a Story [2]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, Gen, Science Fiction, Star Trek fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie and Billy give Manfred's room a Star Trek makeover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story: Send Out Satellites

Manfred Bloor was no fan of science fiction. In fact, while most kids were reading the latest sci-fi books, he would go around intimidating them. But luckily, the students of Bloor’s had two solutions to this particular problem: Charlie Bone and Billy Raven.

Now, Charlie and Billy were not super geniuses at all. In fact, they were a couple of boys who loved to cause trouble for Manfred. A few days ago, they had Rickroll’d him. Now this time, the two boys had another prank up their sleeves.

So that night, while everyone else was asleep, the boys snuck out of bed and went to the art room, where they proceeded to build a rather large spaceship and paint it a weird color. Then they raided a room in the theater and turned it into a space setting.

The next day, the students all woke up to the entire school being made over into an outer space setting. Also, Manfred frowned when he woke up and discovered that his Hello Kitty collection had been replaced with everything _Star Trek_.

He grew mad and yelled, “Charlie Bone and Billy Raven, I want your butts over here NOW!”

Charlie and Billy approached Manfred, giggling like hyenas. He said to them, “What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s only _Star Trek_ ,” said Charlie.

“Really,” said Billy. “ _Star Trek_ is so cool; it’ll beat the pants off your Hello Kitty crap any day of the week!”

“GET THIS _STAR TREK_ STUFF OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!!!” Manfred yelled.

The boys frowned, but then Ezekiel laughed and said, “Yay! Finally, we get to see the Star Trekkers!” To Manfred, he said, “Did you know that our school was chosen for the big _Star Trek_ Convention? Now we wait for the many fans who will come here all wearing _Star Trek_ costumes and fun things will happen!”

Manfred yelled, “Did you two not hear what I just said?”

“Manfred Bloor!” yelled Ezekiel. “Let the boys have their fun! You used to like _Star Trek_ too!”

“I did not!” yelled Manfred.

“He did?” cried Billy.

“Yes,” said Ezekiel. He showed them a costume that Manfred had once worn a long time ago, which was a _Star Trek_ costume.

“Uuuuggghhhh, grandpa!” cried Manfred. “Put that back!”

“No!” yelled Ezekiel. “You will wear the costume!” He laughed as he made Manfred put the costume on.

Well, to make a long story short, the school played host to the _Star Trek_ convention. Many people showed up in _Star Trek_ costumes, but Charlie and Billy didn’t wear any costumes at all. Instead, they secretly dressed in _Harry Potter_ costumes.

Manfred complained to his father about the school makeover, but Dr. Bloor brushed aside his complaints. After all, he had set up the whole thing. Manfred was not a very happy camper that day and everyone made fun of his costume. He wondered aloud, “Why can’t I have a normal family for once in my life???”

And as for Charlie and Billy, they were counting down the days until _Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince_ came out in theaters.

And that my friends is another story.

This story is now done.


End file.
